


Rain on Me

by mxbtsluv



Series: Mondesafio [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minhyuk is an angel, Mondesafio, Panic Attacks, References to Depression, actually joohyuk, kihyun needs a hug, minhyuk and kihyun are bestfriends
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxbtsluv/pseuds/mxbtsluv
Summary: Os dias de Kihyun nem sempre são ensolarados, mesmo que o céu esteja azul e o sol brilhando forte lá fora. Em sua mente a chuva não para de cair.E só há uma pessoa no mundo que consegue aliviar as tempestades.Minhyuk é como seu guarda-chuva, o mantendo seco e protegido.
Relationships: Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Series: Mondesafio [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026199
Kudos: 1





	Rain on Me

**Author's Note:**

> Mondesafio de Junho.  
> Kihyuk + Chuva.  
> Alerta de gatilho: violência doméstica e abuso infantil!  
> Por favor, leia com cuidado.

☁️ Guarda-Chuva ☁️

O clima estava agradável naquela manhã. O sol ainda estava baixo no céu, mas todos sabiam que o dia seria ensolarado. Nenhuma nuvem a vista. Tinha tudo para ser um dia normal. Minhyuk ficava mais tranquilo em dias assim, pois sem chuva era quase certo que tudo daria certo. Quase. A chuva ainda podia vir, mesmo que só uma pessoa a visse.

A chuva era uma grande inimiga nos dias do garoto, não por ele mesmo, mas porque seu melhor amigo possuía um medo descomunal dela. Não precisava ser tempestades com ventos fortes ou trovões altos. Bastava gotas caindo do céu. Podia até ser uma chuva calma de fim de tarde no inverno. Kihyun simplesmente não suportava a chuva.

Todo seu medo tinha uma explicação, mesmo que apenas Minhyuk soubesse dela. Kihyun não se abria com ninguém além do melhor amigo, o que dificultou muito as coisas quando Minhyuk começou a sair com Jooheon.

No começo, Minhyuk temia que o garoto se fechasse completamente, mas depois de algumas semanas Jooheon o conquistou com suas covinhas. Agora eles eram bons amigos, Kihyun até mesmo deixou que lhe fosse contado sobre seu medo, não a razão para ele, mas já era algo.

Dias como esse tinham tudo para dar certo, Kihyun estava bem nos últimos dois meses. Sem ataques de pânico, nem crises depressivas. Tudo estava bem. Era o que Minhyuk esperava enquanto entrava na sua primeira aula da manhã.

Por outro lado, Kihyun sentia que algo estava errado. Tinha acordado agitado como se tivesse tido um pesadelo, mas não se lembrava e isso o fazia ficar inquieto. Ao andar pelo pátio da escola ele olhava constantemente para o céu, mesmo sem nuvens algo lhe dizia que ia chover. E muito.

Nenhuma de suas aulas naquela manhã era com Minhyuk, mas pelo menos teria a companhia de Jooheon nas duas primeiras, depois estaria sozinho. Respirou fundo uma última vez e desviou os olhos do céu para entrar na escola.

Assim que viu o garoto loiro com bochechas grandes, foi para o seu lado. Ele estava deitado sobre a mesa, mas levantou a cabeça quando Kihyun se sentou ao seu lado. Sorriu mostrando as covinhas, os olhos fechados de sono.

-Bom dia, Kiki. -Disse jogando os braços em volta do menorzinho. -Como você está hoje?

Kihyun tentou sorriu.

-Bom dia, Jooheon. Estou bem e você?

Seu tom de voz fez Jooheon abrir os olhos e lhe examinar. Tentou sorrir de novo fazendo o outro franzir as sobrancelhas.

-Estou bem… -Se afastou de Kihyun. -Você falou com Minhyuk hoje?

Kihyun tirava o caderno e estojo de dentro de sua mochila enquanto respondia.

-Só por mensagem…

-Hum…

-Por quê?

-Nada não…

Foi a vez de Kihyun franzir as sobrancelhas, deu mais uma olhada para Jooheon antes de se voltar para o caderno. A professora havia chegado.

Era tão difícil para Kihyun se concentrar naquela aula, seus pensamentos lhe levavam para lugares que ele não gostava. Seguidamente seus olhos iam para a janela, procurando sinais de nuvens.

Quando a aula terminou Kihyun não sabia dizer o que exatamente tinha sido ensinado, mas seu caderno estava cheio de rabiscos. Indo de cubos tridimensionais para olhos solitários. Em algum lugar tinha um guarda-chuva. Fechou o caderno antes que Jooheon pudesse ver seus desenhos.

Os dois saíram da sala lado a lado, Jooheon falava sobre como tinha sonhado que estava em um barco e que seu amigo Changkyun o derrubava na água. Kihyun riu imaginando, mas sua atenção logo se desviava.

Jooheon lhe acompanhou até sua sala, Kihyun não tinha nenhum amigo nessa aula. Claro que reconhecia alguns rostos na multidão, mas nenhum que pudesse ser considerado amigo. Ia se despedir de Jooheon quando o garoto que ele tinha recém mencionado apareceu na frente dos dois.

Im Changkyun sorriu para o amigo depois deu um oi tímido para Kihyun.

-Chang, eu acabei de contar para Kihyun que sonhei com você. -Jooheon riu alto no corredor sendo acompanhado por Changkyun.

Kihyun manteve a cabeça baixa durante a conversa dos dois, mas quando avistou o professor se aproximando ele se despediu de Jooheon e entrou na sala sem esperar uma resposta.

Entrou apressado, procurando por seu lugar no fundo da sala. Quem geralmente se sentava ao seu lado era Wonho, um garoto musculoso e tímido. Hoje por outro lado, Changkyun se sentou na cadeira mais próxima. Kihyun ignorou, não fazia diferença quem se sentava ao seu lado. Não possuía intenções de conversar de qualquer forma.

Depois de alguns minutos da aula ter se iniciado, Kihyun olhou pela janela pela milésima vez. Mesmo que o azul fosse a única coisa a vista, algo estava errado. Olhou para o lado. Changkyun olhava para frente, mas sua cadeira estava quase encostada na parede, impedindo que Kihyun passasse.

Quando aquilo havia começado? Sua respiração estava acelerada e curta. Sua visão borrada. Suas mãos estavam frias e tremiam levemente.

Fechou os olhos.

Queria pegar seu celular, mandar mensagem para Minhyuk. Queria levantar-se e correr para a sala do amigo. Queria apenas ouvir a voz calma do outro, lhe dizendo que tudo ficaria bem. Seu corpo não obedecia, sua respiração não estabilizava e sua cabeça parecia girar mesmo com os olhos fechados com força.

Tentou todas as técnicas que conhecia para se acalmar, mas nada funcionou. Queria ter forças para abrir sua mochila e pegar seu medicamento, tudo se resolveria. Sem conseguir se mexer, ele desejou morrer. Só assim aquilo pararia.

Subitamente sentiu alguém segurando sua mão, abriu os olhos encontrando Changkyun o olhando preocupado.

-Hey, -sussurrou. -Está tudo bem?

Kihyun olhou em volta, tudo continuava embaçado. Reuniu suas forças para negar com a cabeça.

-Quer que eu chame Jooheon?

Jooheon… sim. Jooheon saberia o que fazer até que Minhyuk chegasse. Concordou de forma fraca.

Aos poucos sua respiração foi se acalmando e seu coração passou a bater de forma mais regular, mesmo assim a angústia em seu peito não passava. Deitou a cabeça sobre os braços na mesa, Changkyun não soltou sua mão mesmo ficando em uma posição desconfortável.

Kihyun tentou se concentrar apenas nisso, a sensação da mão do garoto na sua. Pareceu funcionar até que sentiu a mão se afastando, mas logo uma voz diferente o chamou.

-Kihyun? -Era Jooheon.

A aula havia terminado, na sala apenas restava Kihyun, Jooheon, Changkyun e alguns dos amigos do mais novo.

Todos encaravam Kihyun. Jooheon se agachou na frente da mesa do amigo. Seus olhos transmitiam tanta preocupação, isso fez Kihyun se sentir pior. Estava preocupando o amigo por nada…

Jooheon passou a mão pelo seu cabelo preto.

-Kihyun, está chovendo? -sua pergunta não fazia sentido para os outros na sala, mas para ele sim. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas enquanto assentia. Jooheon acariciou seu rosto. -Está tudo bem, Kiki. Eu vou te levar para casa, tudo bem?

Kihyun apenas balançou a cabeça novamente. Jooheon pegou as coisas do amigo e colocou as duas mochilas nas costas, segurando sua mão ele o guiou para fora.

Os garotos que ficaram não entendiam o que estava acontecendo, mas todos estavam preocupados com ele. Sendo amigos de Changkyun e Jooheon, essa não havia sido a primeira vez que eles presenciaram uma crise daquele garoto baixinho.

Jooheon levou Kihyun para casa, ele sabia o caminho de cor já que ele e Minhyuk viviam lá. Assim que chegaram Kihyun foi diretamente para o próprio quarto. O seguindo até lá, Jooheon o ajudou a fechar todas as cortinas e deixam o local o mais escuro possível.

-Minhyuk…? -O menor perguntou ao se encolher na cama.

Jooheon se sentou na ponta do colchão, puxando a coberta para cobrir Kihyun.

-Mandei uma mensagem para ele antes de ir te encontrar, mas ele tinha prova nesse horário. Logo ele deve responder. -Kihyun assentiu triste.

-Você… pode ficar aqui comigo? -Perguntou baixinho.

Jooheon sorriu mostrando as covinhas.

-Eu não pretendia te deixar sozinho, Kiki.

Jooheon se deitou ao lado de Kihyun e deixou que o menor o abraçasse, antes que ele pudesse perceber sua camiseta estava ensopada pelas lágrimas do outro. Ele sabia que não havia o que falar para o consolar então apenas o abraçou mais forte e acariciou suas costas. O garoto apenas se acalmou quando pegou no sono.

Não havia passado muito tempo quando o celular de Jooheon começou a vibrar ao seu lado. Com cuidado ele tirou Kihyun de seus braços e saiu do quarto para atender o namorado.

-Jooheon! -Minhyuk praticamente gritou quando foi atendido. -O que aconteceu? Onde está Kihyun?

-Fique calmo, amor. Eu estou com ele na casa dele… -Não pode explicar mais porque Minhyuk estava ardendo de ansiedade e o interrompeu.

-EU RECÉM HAVIA SAÍDO DA PROVA DE GEOMETRIA QUANDO WONHO ME AVISOU QUE VOCÊ TINHA LEVADO KIHYUN EMBORA DEPOIS DA TERCEIRA AULA.

-Minhyuk…

-PORQUE EU TIVE QUE SABER ISSO PELO WONHO?

Jooheon quis rir, mas sabia que o namorado estava preocupado.

-Minnie, me ouça, por favor. -Ele podia escutar a respiração pesada de Minhyuk do outro lado da linha. -Você conferiu suas mensagens?

-Não… -admitiu baixinho.

-Está tudo bem, você teve provas a manhã toda. Quando chegamos eu achei que Kihyun estava agindo estranho então pedi para Chang ficar de olho nele no terceiro período. No meio da aula recebi uma mensagem dele dizendo que Kihyun não estava bem.

Minhyuk suspirou, Jooheon quase podia vê-lo encostado nos armários com a mão sobre os olhos. Extremamente preocupado.

-Por que você não me chamou?

-Minnie, você sabe que Kihyun não iria querer te incomodar no meio da sua prova.

-Mesmo assim, Honey... eu sou o melhor amigo dele, é meu dever cuidar dele.

-Ele também meu amigo, eu posso cuidar dele também. Não é nada demais, Minnie.

Jooheon precisou de mais alguns minutos para o convencer que estava tudo bem e que devia ir para sua próxima prova.

-Eu vou para aí na hora do almoço, vou levar comida. Cuide bem dele até eu chegar, tá bom?

-Não se preocupe, nosso nenê será bem cuidado.

-Me mande foto dele. -Exigiu fazendo Jooheon rir.

-Tchau, Minnie. Boa sorte na prova…

-Honey… obrigado.

Jooheon sabia que ele estava se referindo à Kihyun, só sorriu e desligou a ligação. Voltou para o quarto e se deitou novamente ao lado do outro garoto.

Minhyuk nunca fez uma prova de literatura tão rápido na vida, foi o primeiro a sair da sala e, muito provavelmente, tiraria uma nota ruim. Nada disso importava. Seu melhor amigo precisava dele.

Praticamente correu para fora da sala em direção ao seu armário, chegando lá passou a jogar livros para dentro e pegar outros. No meio de sua agitação ele não percebeu a aproximação de Wonho.

-Minhyuk? -o garoto chamou dando um susto nele.

Fechou o armário com um sobressalto, percebendo que se tratava do amigo ele riu.

-Você quase me matou do coração, Wonho. -Levou a mão ao coração, esse batia loucamente sob sua palma.

-Desculpe… -Passou a mão na nuca. -Eu só queria saber como está seu amigo…

Minhyuk tirou a mão do peito e a colocou no ombro do outro.

-Estou indo para a casa dele agora, Jooheon está com ele. Não se preocupe, ele vai ficar bem.

-Posso perguntar o que aconteceu? -Sua voz tímida, mas Minhyuk podia ver que não se tratava apenas de curiosidade, ele realmente estava preocupado.

-Ele teve um ataque de pânico. -Explicou. -Como eu disse, ele vai ficar bem.

Wonho assentiu.

-Eu e os outros ficamos preocupados, queríamos fazer algo para ajudar, mas não sabíamos o que. Todos nós já tentamos fazer amizade com ele, mas...

Minhyuk sorriu.

-Obrigado, Wonho. Agradeça os outros, quem sabe um dia vocês virem amigos. Não o culpe, por favor, há coisas demais acontecendo dentro daquela cabecinha no momento.

-Tudo bem, Minhyuk. Mande nossas boas energias para ele, por favor. Me ligue se precisar de algo.

Minhyuk agradeceu e correu para o carro. No caminho parou no restaurante favorito de Kihyun para pegar comida. Por sorte ainda não havia muita gente então logo foi atendido e pode continuar seu caminho até a casa do amigo.

Ao chegar ele usou a própria chave para entrar, colocou as sacolas na cozinha e subiu para o quarto de Kihyun.

Jooheon estava praticamente caindo da cama, Kihyun deitado no meio. Estavam abraçados, dormindo calmamente. Minhyuk sorriu para a cena.

Fechou a porta e caminhou lentamente até a cama, se deitando no espaço deixado por eles. Com a movimentação Jooheon abriu os olhos, quando identificou Minhyuk ele sorriu sonolento.

-Oi - sussurrou. -Como foram suas provas?

-Bem… como Kihyun está? Ele tomou o remédio?

Minhyuk olhou o garoto entre eles, dormindo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-Tomou quando estávamos vindo para cá, ele não queria, mas eu o convenci.

-Obrigado.

Jooheon esticou o braço até o rosto de Minhyuk, lhe obrigando a olhar para ele.

-Não precisa se preocupar, Minnie…

-Honey… você sabe geralmente as crises de Kihyun só acontecem quando chove, mas hoje não está chovendo…

-Você não precisa me explicar nada, o dia que Kihyun quiser me contar sobre isso ficarei feliz, mas até lá… fico feliz em poder ajudar, pelo menos.

-Na verdade, Kihyun me disse que ia te contar. Ele quer que você saiba.

Jooheon olhou para o garotinho em seus braços, ele podia ser mais velho, mas parecia tão frágil assim.

-Se ele tomou o remédio, vai dormir por mais algum tempo. Vamos descer, você precisa almoçar para voltar para a escola. Não pense que eu esqueci que você tem prova no primeiro período da tarde.

Jooheon sorriu travesso, na verdade ele havia esquecido totalmente da prova. Com cuidado desgrudou Kihyun de si e o ajeitou na cama. Eles desceram até a cozinha.

-Não devíamos ligar para os pais dele? -Jooheon perguntou enquanto se sentava na bancada, observando Minhyuk mexer nos armários como se estivesse em casa.

-Ele não iria querer isso, eu só os chamo se preciso o levar para o hospital…

-Quantas vezes isso já aconteceu? -Perguntou preocupado.

-O levar para o hospital? -Jooheon assentiu. -Umas cinco, talvez seis. -Minhyuk colocou na frente do namorado um prato com sua comida. -Coma, eu vou te contar a história de como Kihyun ficou com pânico de chuva.

🌧️

Minhyuk tinha cerca de sete anos quando Kihyun e seu pai se mudaram para a casa ao lado, como tinham a mesma idade logo viraram amigos. Eram as únicas crianças da rua e frequentavam a mesma escola.

Não foi difícil para o simpático Minhyuk conquistar o emburrado Kihyun. Eles iam e voltavam juntos da escola, largavam as mochilas em casa e voltavam para rua para brincar. Quando chovia Kihyun pedia para ficar na casa de Minhyuk, eles jogavam videogames. A mãe dele fazia bolo e suco para eles.

Foi um ano se divertindo assim. Minhyuk nunca achou ruim que Kihyun não o convidava para irem até sua casa. Ele nunca desconfiou de nada, mesmo quando o outro aparecia com roxos pelo corpo. Sempre havia uma desculpa.

Até que em uma noite chuvosa Kihyun apareceu na porta da casa de Minhyuk com o olho roxo e segurando o braço esquerdo que fazia uma curva estranha. Sua expressão denunciava seu medo e dor. Nos segundos que ficou em frente a Minhyuk ele ficava olhando para trás. Minhyuk o puxou para dentro trancando a porta.

Sua mãe saiu da cozinha sorrindo, sabendo que seria o garotinho, mas ao ver seu estado seu sorriso morreu. Kihyun não respondia a ninguém, ele apenas chorava e tremia.

Até que a mãe de Minhyuk disse que ia chamar o pai dele. Kihyun demonstrou reação pela primeira, implorando para que ela não o fizesse. Foi fácil saber quem tinha feito aquilo a ele. A senhora Lee estava pronta para ligar para a polícia quando alguém bateu forte na porta.

A pessoa gritou do lado de fora, era o pai de Kihyun exigindo que ele saísse. A mulher mandou que eles ficassem ali, ela iria o mandar embora enquanto isso Minhyuk devia ligar para polícia.

Minhyuk nunca soube exatamente o que aconteceu. Ele conseguiu ligar para a polícia, mas no mesmo segundo que desligou a ligação, sua mãe estava no chão. O homem havia entrado, mas Kihyun não estava em lugar nenhum. A porta dos fundos estava destrancada, ele tinha fugido.

Com raiva, o homem virou para Minhyuk, mas antes que pudesse fazer algo outro homem surgiu pela porta.

Minhyuk sempre brincava que seu pai tinha um timing perfeito, naquele dia ele havia chegado no exato momento que o homem levantou a mão para seu filho.

O menino não ficou para ver o que aconteceu, seu pai era maior que o outro, ele daria conta. Minhyuk correu para a rua, procurando o amigo. Ele não sabe quanto tempo ficou andando pelas ruas, gritando o nome de Kihyun. Em algum momento a chuva se tornou uma tempestade.

Mesmo encharcado ele não desistiu, só pararia quando achasse o outro. Com apenas as luzes nos postes para iluminar o mundo, Minhyuk encontrou Kihyun. Encolhido em uma parada de ônibus, tremendo de frio e medo. As lágrimas continuavam caindo em suas bochechas. 

Minhyuk nunca se sentiu tão aliviado na vida, mas Kihyun nunca se recuperou do acontecido. Seu pai foi preso naquela noite, a sua mãe foi contatada, mas nunca apareceu.

Sua mãe havia fugido do marido violento quando Kihyun ainda era um bebê, quando soube da prisão do agressor, apenas assinou os papéis abrindo mão da guarda do filho. Os pais de Minhyuk cuidaram de Kihyun por alguns meses até que parentes distantes apareceram e o adotaram.

Foi só depois disso que Minhyuk soube o porquê Kihyun sempre pedir para ficar em sua casa nos dias de chuva. Seu pai usava o barulho para abafar os gritos da criança enquanto o batia. Depois disso o medo de Kihyun virou trauma. Não apenas o trauma ficou, mas ele também desenvolveu ansiedade e problemas de confiança.

⛈️

Jooheon escutou tudo em silêncio enquanto comia, não sabia o que falar.

-Quando os pais de Kihyun o adotaram, meus pais conversaram com eles e os convenceram a ficaram na cidade. Afinal, eu era o único que conseguia acalmar Kihyun. -Suspirou cansado. -Mesmo que Kihyun tenha melhorado muito desde então, ele ainda tem medo da chuva e, às vezes, tem crises em dias como hoje. Sem motivo aparente, mas sempre há um motivo, mesmo que ele não saiba.

-O que você acha que aconteceu hoje?

Minhyuk deu de ombros.

-Talvez ele tenha tido um pesadelo durante a noite, talvez tenha visto algo que o lembra do pai…

-Aquele homem ainda está na cadeia? -Jooheon perguntou de repente. -Talvez ele tenha aparecido…

-Não é possível, ele foi morto na prisão há alguns anos.

Jooheon ficou levemente mais tranquilo.

-Obrigado por me contar.

-Kihyun confia em você como confia em mim. -Minhyuk tocou as mãos do namorado sob o balcão. -Você não imagina como eu fico feliz vendo ele se abrindo com mais alguém, principalmente com você.

-Eu também, talvez um dia ele se abra com nossos amigos também. -Sugeriu com um sorriso.

-Acho que logo ele estará pronto, não vamos o apressar, eles não vão a lugar nenhum. Já você… -Levantou começando a arrumar as coisas. -Há uma prova te esperando, mocinho. Vá escovar os dentes para voltar para a escola.

-Sim, senhor. -Jooheon lhe roubou um beijinho e foi buscar sua mochila.

Após se despedirem, Minhyuk foi até o quarto de Kihyun o acordar. Se deitou ao seu lado novamente, o menor logo se agarrou a ele. Minhyuk afastou os cabelos pretos dos rosto do amigo. Apesar de estar acostumado com a situação, nunca ficava mais fácil.

-Ei, Kiki. -Chamou suavemente. -Acorde para comer, comprei suas comidas favoritas.

Kihyun o abraçou mais forte.

-Minnie, eu não estou com fome. - Resmungou ainda de olhos fechados

-Mas você precisa comer.

Kihyun não respondeu por um tempo, Minhyuk pensou que ele havia voltado a dormir, mas depois de alguns minutos ele voltou a falar.

-Você contou para Jooheon? -sua voz denunciava que estava prestes a chorar.

-Sim, como você me pediu. -Acariciou as costas dele. Kihyun suspirou alto. -Você tinha mudado de ideia?

-Não é isso…

-Então é o que? -Insistiu.

-Eu não sei se estou aliviado por que agora você não ser o único a carregar esse fardo ou triste de despejar meus problemas sobre mais alguém.

Minhyuk se afastou até para poder encarar o garoto.

-Olhe para mim, Kiki. -Puxou o rosto dele para cima, ele abriu os olhos cheios de lágrimas. -Você não é um fardo para nenhum de nós e não está despejando nada em ninguém.

-Eu sinto que estou constantemente… _chovendo em você_.

- _Chova em mim_ , Kihyun, você tem a minha permissão. Eu sou seu melhor amigo e vou estar sempre aqui para cuidar de você, não importa o que aconteça. Assim como você cuida de mim.

-Eu não faço nada para você, Minnie. Sou só um fardo…

-Quem ameaçou Jooheon caso ele me fizesse chorar? Você. Você é a pessoa que mais me apoia, me incentiva e ajuda a realizar meus sonhos. Nunca mais diga essas coisas.

Observou os olhos de Kihyun se encherem até transbordar.

-Me desculpe, Minnie.

Minhyuk o abraçou forte.

-Não há porque se desculpar, você sabe disso. Apenas confie em mim, ok?

-Ok.

Levou mais alguns minutos para o convencer a descer e comer, Minhyuk o observou comer poucas colheradas da sua comida favorita.

-Você sabe o que aconteceu hoje? O que lhe deixou assim? -Perguntou depois que Kihyun havia se acalmado.

-Não… Não lembro de nada que pode ter me feito ficar assim… desculpe…

-Está tudo bem, desde que você fique bem. Não esqueça de anotar tudo o que sentiu para contar para seu terapeuta.

-Sim…

-O que você quer fazer agora? Voltar a dormir?

Minhyuk parou ao lado do amigo se escorando na bancada. Kihyun ainda possuía aquele ar triste, mantinha a cabeça baixa.

-Podemos jogar video game?

-Claro que sim. -Minhyuk sorriu. -Sinto falta de ganhar de você no street fighter.

Isso fez Kihyun rir um pouco.

Depois de algumas partidas, todas elas ganhas por Kihyun, Minhyuk recebeu várias mensagens de uma vez só, despertando a curiosidade do outro.

-O que houve?

-Jooheon está perguntando se queremos sorvete. -Disse digitando furiosamente no celular. -Já disse que sim, ele tem mais uma aula e depois vem para cá. Tudo bem por você?

-Sim…

Minhyuk largou o celular e encarou Kihyun.

-O que?

-Eu soube que foi Changkyun que ficou com você até que Jooheon chegasse…

-O que tem?

-Ele, Wonho e os outros ficaram preocupados com você.

Kihyun sentiu as bochechas ficarem vermelhas, mas seu coração apertou.

-Peça desculpas para eles, sinto muito por ter os preocupado. 

-Não é isso, Kiki. -Minhyuk tocou seu ombro para chamar sua atenção. -Todos eles querem ser seus amigos…- Kihyun não respondeu. -Eles querem vir te ver, o que você acha?

Kihyun se sentiu dividido, ele queria ser amigo deles também, mas…

-Está tudo bem se você não quiser, não precisa se apressar.

-Não é isso -Se apressou em falar. -Eu quero… -Minhyuk arregalou os olhos, ele não esperava por isso.

-Você quer que eles venham aqui depois da aula?

-Não hoje, -Kihyun contorceu as mãos. -Quero ficar só com você e Honey hoje... Mas talvez amanhã?

Minhyuk sorriu tão grande que ficou com dor nas bochechas.

-Claro, como você quiser, Kiki.

Ele voltou a digitar para Jooheon. Enquanto Kihyun se sentia que havia dado um passo a mais em direção a superação de seus traumas.

Em dias como aquele, a chuva apenas soava em seus ouvidos e apenas molhava sua alma. Mesmo assim Minhyuk vinha e ficava com ele durante o tempo que fosse necessário. Aquelas eram as piores chuvas, Minhyuk não podia colocar algo na tv para abafar o som da chuva. Ele não podia fechar as cortinas e fazer as gotas na janela desaparecerem. A única coisa que ele podia fazer era _estar_ ali.

E para Kihyun aquilo era mais do que o suficiente, mas Minhyuk fazia muito mais do que isso. Minhyuk o ajudou a superar seus traumas e medos. Minhyuk lhe ensinou como viver. Fazia anos que Kihyun conhecia a expressão “alma-gêmea”, mas foi durante seus dias de chuva que ele descobriu que nem todas as alma-gêmeas eram românticas. Algumas vinham em forma de amizade. Podiam vir em duplas, trios ou até mesmo em grupos de sete.

☂️

**Author's Note:**

> Então, o que acharam?  
> Essa foi a minha segunda participação no mondesafio e decidi fazer algo diferente.  
> A relação do Kihyun e o do Minhyuk é inspirada na minha relação com a minha soulmate Fabi então essa fanfic é pra ela!  
> Obrigada por lerem, me falem o que acharam.  
> Me sigam no tt: chaebampoetry.


End file.
